


Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by Jinx13GXA



Series: Fairy Tail Rare Pairs week 2020 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Distance, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Loneliness, Softness, fairy tail rare pairs week, slight angst, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Lisanna works at the guid's bar, but her two girlfriends work different missions for different teams. It leaves their schedules with very few common openings, and sometimes it weighs on Lisanna. In the end though, it's always worth it.
Relationships: Juvia Lockser/Lucy Heartfilia/Lisanna Strauss
Series: Fairy Tail Rare Pairs week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736026
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Lisanna was ten seconds from going stir crazy. She’d taken mission after mission after mission, yet nothing seemed to fill the empty void that had settled in her heart. She glanced at the schedule on the fridge, the aesthetic color coding doing nothing to brighten her mood. All she could think about was how the days lacking one color or another on the calendar never seemed to match up. The brilliant ocean blue that Juvia had chosen was void for at least a day every now and then, but Lucy's brilliant yellow never seemed to disappear. 

Her own schedule was written in a soft pink, the hours forever consistent. After all, she only worked at the guild. It had been years since she had taken an active mission, and considering how nervous it made her siblings, she was unlikely to ever do so again. Lucy and Juvia, on the other hand, lived for the missions that they went on. 

The two of them would come home and talk about everything that happened with brilliant smiles on their faces, as if they were coming from home instead of to it. It made her feel lonely sometimes, but she knew she could never stop the adventures nature of her girlfriends. Sometimes it felt as if they were worlds away, or at the very least, some great distance away that she could never cross, but Lisanna would never stop waiting for them.

That's why the moment she saw them again, she would take them into her arms and hold them close as they told the stories of their travels, and of their idiot guild mates that they traveled with. She would smile and laugh with them for as long as they would stay there and allow her to love them as they love the people that they help on their missions. The light in their eyes always warmed her heart, just as her smiles and warm embraces warmed theirs.

So there was a void from two months of the three of them not being in the same place at once, excitement started to slowly bubble up as the sound of the clock seemed to magnify in the background. She began counting hours, and then minutes, and then seconds. After all, today's date on the calendar was completely empty.

_ They’re late.  _

She heard the sweet sound of keys jingling in the doorway, and suddenly her heart felt like it would explode. She practically launched herself off the couch in the position she had refused to move from for the past few hours, and raced for the front door. “Juvia! Lucy!” Two pairs of warm arms wrapped around her tightly, and the brief thought from earlier about her not being as much of their home as their missions were, was quickly revealed to be nothing but her lonely mind tormenting her. “I missed you!”   
  
Lucy kissed her cheek gently, “We missed you too.” 

“Juvia missed you both a lot.” Juvia kissed her other cheek, then scooped them both up. Within minutes they were curled together on the couch and cuddling closely, limbs tangled and hearts happy. 

Lisanna sprawled across them happily, smiling as they both looked at her like she was their world, “Tell me about your missions?”

As Lucy’s eyes lit up and words about how Natsu and Gray’s pining was driving her wild slipped past her lips, Lisanna held her hand tightly and smiled when Juvia’s joined theirs. 

_ I suppose distance really does make the heart grow fonder.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I should be working on CH2 of phenomenon, but the ship weeks I missed due to college are calling to me.


End file.
